


Here on Sakaar, Anything Can Be Bedded Willingly I Assure. How long till this new frost toy lands in my bed? A year or two?

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Of Gold, Green, White, Red, Sky, Blood, Purple, and Blue (Less than Infinite, more colours) [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Grandmaster would dubcon Loki if Loki never left, Grandmaster's POV, Loki is fully aware of that fact from start, Loki is skeeved while plotting to overthrow FASTER, Loki is trying to prove something, Other, XD XD XD, ewww, inspired by Japanese dubbing of Ragnarok, takes place during Sakaar time before Thor's arrival of course, warning for the Grandmaster being the Grandmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Grandmaster was hurt.He was doting on his Loki, and while Loki's lies were ever so cute, it almost broke Grandmaster's heart that his adorable new pet was in no hurry to:1. Offer himself as a sex pet. Grandmaster did have a shameful, here on Sakaar, kink: he only ever had sex with those pets that threw themselves at him, at his feet, begging for his penis or other parts.Because it was more fun that way.However, it's been a week, and while he kissed his Loki twenty times already, nothing more happened.and 2. Start speaking the truth, unmasked truth truth, ever.





	Here on Sakaar, Anything Can Be Bedded Willingly I Assure. How long till this new frost toy lands in my bed? A year or two?

The Grandmaster was hurt.

He was doting on his Loki, and while Loki's lies were ever so cute, it almost broke Grandmaster's heart that his adorable new pet was in no hurry to:

1\. Offer himself as a sex pet. Grandmaster did have a shameful, here on Sakaar, kink: he only ever had sex with those pets that threw themselves at him, at his feet, begging for his penis or other parts.

Because it was more fun that way.

However, it's been a week, and while he kissed his Loki twenty times already, nothing more happened.

Because his dear Loki was still playing hard to get. Like a young female of many a species. Still hadn't thrown himself at the Grandmaster, begging for sex.

Oh, well  Still no mating with Loki, but five more weeks at most and Loki would beg for it. The Grandmaster was sure of it. After all, why should Loki care? The Grandmaster could see that Loki lost his virginity five years ago, so, it was not that the cute new pet was ideologically opposed to sex (which the Grandmaster would respect very much and probably promptly just delete Loki's existence, pardoning him). No.

And 2. Never told the Grandmaster what he, Loki, was.

Ah, yes, rightful king of Assberg, blah, blah, blah.

But. His new pet didn't even talk ever, didn't tell him, about being the Frost Giant! Why?

Hmmm. Ass-guardians... maybe didn't love frost giants? Was that not a thing?

And Loklok was raised and fed on Assburg!

Exactly. The Grandmaster needed to explain to him, the love he had for many species: Frost Giants blissfully concluded.

He checked dear Loki's feeling and now new that dear Loki sóoooooooooooooó used to hate himself, Loki, with a passion, due to being born a Frost Giant!

That was enjoyable, but still did not lead to flying a certain ship with, amongst others, Loklok here.

He glanced at Loki, who ever so adorably distanced himself, half-consciously, from En dwi Gast, even on the same couch.

So close and yet so far!

"My dear." the Grandmaster began the story, "let me tell you about a time, a millenium ago maybe was it, when I gently fucked a Frost Giant as handsome and as cute as you - maybe even slightly similar - oh, maybe older sibling, who knows? - and it was awesomely enjoyable!"

Loklok scooted a bit away, while still remaining on the coach. On the very edge of it, even, without falling off.

Now THAT was some talent, too!

So cute.

Oh oh, and Loklok was looking like he was mentally gagging.

Too cute, the Grandmaster thought, just too cute!

"I'm adopting you," the Grandmaster announced, nodding. "Now call me Daddy. I can be your third daddy, I don't mind at all."

"Oooh," Grandmaster added after a moment of reaching out, "Oh, you have an older brother? Not related? Why, he should come here, I adore threesomes! You don't? Oh, oh well, I respect that, Loki, I do. Just makes me sad. You know what? I'll just kill him nicely for you, if he ever comes, since you're not attracted. Maybe he just IS related and you're holding out on me, hmmm??? Because I might forgive him if he's adopted. I just don't know, Loklok. Anyway! I'm now changing the subject. The weather is great today, I made it so!"


End file.
